


Dearly Departed

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Ignores OVAs, M/M, Mind Manipulation, especially Shunraiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: An alternate take on the last few episodes of season 2.In an unforseen twist of fate, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane are unable to defeat Chaos, and having subdued Sakura, he is free to mercilessly kill them.Forcefully bound to the Feather-King, her trust in him shattered, Sakura searches for an escape in a dimension where memories are power, and hearts are the keys to new worlds.
Relationships: Chaos/Sakura, Sakura & Fai & Kurogane & Syaoran, Sakura & Riku, Sakura & Sora, Sakura & Sora & Riku, Sora/Riku, Syaoran/Sakura
Kudos: 2





	1. What Is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the last few episodes of season 2 of Tsubasa. The world of Taol is beautiful and I really loved Chaos's character. Sadly, his arc is anime-only, and unlike Nova from Magic Knight Rayearth, he doesn't even have his own character tag. And that is a real shame. 
> 
> For those of you who need a refresher and are too lazy to watch the anime online, here are some SPOILERS;  
> Chaos isn't actually human- he's a construct built from Sakura's feathers. A LOT of Sakura's feathers.   
> This means he's really powerful- he can cross dimensions JUST LIKE MOKONA.   
> This power apparently gives him a big head, cause he's VERY convinced that he'd be a better traveling companion for Sakura than Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane combined.   
> He actually tries to kill them at least three separate times because of this- because he wants to be closest to Sakura.   
> He also lies and actually creates fake memory-feathers, which he uses to try and trick Sakura into leaving with him. 
> 
> Ultimately, Syaoran does defeat Chaos, with Sakura's support. Chaos then gives up ALL the feathers to Sakura. ALL of them. 
> 
> That's canon.   
> But if you read the tags....well.  
> This is decidedly NOT canon.   
> As for why I'm crossing this with Kingdom Hearts- well, I got into it at around the same time I got into Tsubasa, and since traveling through different worlds is a big part of both series(es?), I thought it'd make for a fun crossover.   
> Also, Sakura gets another chance to be a badass outside of Acid Tokyo.

"Be _quiet_!" 

From her place overlooking the arena, and now eye to eye against the Feather-King, Sakura catches the slight twitch to his lips- the brief tinge of remorse for even speaking in such a way to her. 

But it does not hinder her resolve. She cannot fight with a sword like Syaoran can, and especially not against such a powerful foe as the man-shaped being before her.

But words, Sakura knows, possess a magic of their own. She knows this in her very blood- the blood of herself and of her magician-king father Clow Reed. 

And so Princess Sakura of Clow Country steels herself, allows her resolve to flow, and hardens her gaze. 

"I will _not_." 

Chaos spreads his arms and Sakura can more clearly see his regret, even if she doesn't know what he's doing now. 

"Then you leave me no choice." 

He brings his arms together and Sakura feels her body lift from the ground, moving against her will once again-

And then nothingness. 

She can no longer see or hear or speak, can no longer warn Syaoran of incoming attacks. 

She can only worry, her only company her thoughts as the darkness and the cold press in around her.

Syaoran fights valiantly, but it is not enough. With her very heart frozen under the Feather-King's magic, Sakura can't even give voice to her worry, and all he can see is her face, her eyes closed as if she's merely sleeping. 

And he can't help it- he worries for her, as he always had, and seeing her in such a state-

He falters, and Chaos seizes his chance.

Sakura doesn't wake up in time.

In a pulse of lightning, Syaoran and Fai and Kurogane subvert their fates, and they die far, far earlier than they are meant to. 

Sakura doesn't wake up in time.


	2. Désespoir

"It's over, princess." 

And that's really all that needs to be said. 

Sakura comes to, feels Chaos wrap her in his arms and press her gently against his chest- gently, as if he knows she can't leave him. 

And that's really all that needs to be said. 

She closes her eyes, wishes so painfully and desperately that this is just a bad dream. 

Because, as she trembles in the arms of Syaoran's murderer, heart aching with grief and loss, she _remembers._

With Syaoran's death, the concept behind his price is assured, but the manifestations which had guaranteed that concept are refunded. 

Sakura remembers Syaoran now. 

Her knees threaten to buckle, and she wants to fall, perhaps off the wall so she could join Syaoran, but Chaos's hold on her is silent and unyielding. He doesn't even try to speak words of comfort, and a distant part of Sakura can appreciate that. 

Instead he runs his pale fingers through her hair, careful not to mess up the pink flower-petal pin. 

And then he suddenly flinches back, and Sakura feels the familiar weight of Mokona on her shoulder, and she is quick to pull him down into her arms ~~before Chaos can take him away, too~~. 

"You're horrible! How could you do that to Sakura-chan!?" Mokona demands. "Syaoran-kun was Sakura-chan's most important person, and you _took him away_!" 

Sakura squeezes Mokona just a little tighter, feels his warm fur beneath her hands and assures herself that he is still here, and steps back. 

She even manages to glare at the monstrous king. 

"I can protect you better than they ever could," he says simply, and Sakura hates, for once in her life, how he can sound so unapologetic. 

"There are dangers greater than they could hope to understand, and if they could not even defeat me in combat, then they are not fit to travel with you." 

"That was never for you to decide." Sakura says, injecting all of her grief and anger and loss into her voice. 

He says nothing, and Mokona makes a split-second decision. 

In this world, with Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane gone, the chances of getting Sakura away from Chaos are slim. In such close proximity, too, it'd be impossible for Mokona to transport Sakura without taking Chaos, too. 

But the space between worlds is infinite, and maybe, when they land in a new world, Sakura can run away. 

So, Mokona makes a split-second decision, and takes a calculated risk. 

"MOKONA MODOKI DOKI-DOKIIIII!!!"

And just like that, Sakura and Chaos vanish from the world of Taol. 


End file.
